one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: K' X John Wick
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Some teenager with very powerful ability Crosses paths against someone who's been through it all... And has a variety of guns. Which style of Fighting is greater; the Fist, or the Arm? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES K'.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES John Wick.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues 東方 Metal - The Mantle ~ Nuclear Fusion) K' was walking in the rain, trying to calm himself after defeating Another Zero. With Kula Diamond, and Maxima both there to support him, The Trio wandered to a Sandlot, and they planned for Next Years' King of Fighters Tournament. They already took out many NESTS organizations worldwide. Based on their Triumphs, there should be only 6 left. That was then Kula spotted someone about to assassinate them with a DTA Stealth Recon Scout sniper rifle. She, and K' got down, and Maxima sacrificed himself defending his allies. Kula created an Ice Shield around her, & K'. It got penetrated, and Kula Diamond was slain afterward. Now K' was alone, and he isn't going to die as easily as his friends... The man in question, John Wick, jumped off the ledge, and Prepared his Kel-Tec KSG shotgun. K': (Translated from Japanese) Why did you murder all the friends I have??? John Wick: Enough gibberish. Let's settle this, asshole. K' prepared his hands for combat, and John Wick prepared his guns. The Fight TRIUMPH OR DIE... FIGHT! 59.9-53.8: K' flung fire from his Red Glove only for Wick to disintegrate it in one round. Yet he isn't giving up without a fight. K' used his foot to force a push on Wick, sending him flying. While K' was in hot pursuit, Wick pulled out his Coharie Arms CA-415 assault rifle, fired away, damaging, and halting K' in the process. As he landed, Wick somersaulted back to his feet, ran to his target, and tripped by a low kick before he could aim at K'. K' (Translated from Japanese) (Damn. This guy is tough...) John Wick: (Crap! This mere teen is superhuman. Got to be consistent on this one...) 53.5-42.3: Wick had no idea what he was dealing with, so he decided to use his knife as a sword to slash K'. As he tried, his knife was caught by K', and he cracked the blade off. 47.6-42.5: K': (Translated from Japanese) Bastard! You can burn in Hell along with the other NESTs units I murdered! 42.3-38.9: John Wick: Damn kid. Shut the hell up! (Pulls out Coharie Arms CA-415 assault rifle.) 38.5-29.2: As bullets fired, K' tried to block the rounds, only to have his arms bleed. As the clip emptied, K' tossed his glasses at Wick, and he went all out at him; burning, beating, and just assaulting. This sent Wick flying through buildings. K' chased, and as this occurred, Wick pulled out his pistols, but as he was firing, K' easily dodged the rounds, but... 28.7-26.5: Wick finally reloaded his Assault Rifle, and fired as K' was about to throw a punch. K' was bloodied up, just in time for Wick to land... 26.1-14.2: As K' was choking out blood, Wick knew this is the time to escape. As he ran, K' was weakly getting up for the sake of sorvival. As he crawled, he knew he was done. But there was still time left for one final push, so... Might as well go on... He thought. As he exited the building, he could not be able to survive long enough to beat the Assassin, but maybe stalemate him, perhaps... Unable to try and think, Wick pulled out his DTA Stealth Recon Scout sniper rifle, about to take aim, but K' somehow recovered from such mass murder. He was about to use a final push... 13.9-0.1: As Wick was trying to target K', he already used a timer to improve his combat ability. By that point, both combatants were face to face. With Knife gone, and Pistols wasted, not to mention Sniper Rifle without use, John Wick used his Kel-Tec KSG shotgun to finish the job. It fired, but K' simply parried the shot. Pissed that neither side is winning, Wick attempted to shoot him in the heart, but just before the bullet hit, K' did what he thought was impossible; counter the bullet, teleport behind John Wick, and gave him a thumbs down, stabbing him in the brain in the process. But as John Wick was on the floor, dying, K' collapsed, and got self punished in the process. This whole fight was a stalemate in the process... (東方 Metal - The Mantle ~ Nuclear Fusion Ends.) DOUBLE K.O.! As blood was oozing out of both bodies, they knew they finally found their equals... They didn't realize, though, that they had completely differing forms of combat ability... They simply thought they were the enemy without proof... This only led to their final fate... Destruction. Results/Credits (Cues Saya no Uta OST 08 SUNSET) LADIES & GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... [http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/K%27 A'''] [http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/John_Wick '''TIE]! K' is from King of Fighters, owned by SNK Playmore. John Wick is from the franchise of the same name, owned by SUMMIT Entertainment. The Mantle ~ Nuclear Fusion is an arrangement of ZUN's Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion, performed by ELECTRIC RED. SUNSET is from Saya no Uta, owned by Nitro+. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Anti-Heroes Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain